1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus with an air guiding element.
2. General Background
A common electronic apparatus has a plurality of connectors for connecting devices, such as computers. The electronic apparatus has a pair of fan modules at opposite ends thereof, respectively. Each fan module includes a fan disposed on one end thereof for dissipating heat generated by the connectors near the opposite end of the fan module. However, when one of the pair of fan modules is out of order, airflow may cease, allowing connectors to overheat.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic apparatus dissipates heat efficiently.